Dreams
by Ramenfangirl
Summary: "My time is done, I can't be with you any longer but we can always meet, in our dreams."


**A/N**:This is a small story, I hope you like. It's nothing fancy but I kid you not I cried while writing this and when I woke after this dream. This series just gave me so many emotions, I love it.

Disclaimer:Nurarihyon no Mago (c) Shiibashi Hiroshi, all I own is the small fic idea. Enoy.

POV alternates between Rihan and Rikuo.

* * *

><p><em>I open my eyes and see papa's smiling face. He's happy but there's a small hint of sadness in his eyes. <em>

_"Papa, are you alright?" I ask curious and wait patiently for an answer. I don't get one, the only thing that I receive is a tight hug from him. I wonder if he's okay, but I'm happy I get to see him again._

* * *

><p>I watched him, the ache in my heart was too much but there's nothing I could do for him, I can't return to his side like I wish I could, I was helpless and as much as I wished I wasn't, there was nothing I could do to make him feel better. Nothing I could do to make him stop crying and to smile once more, that beautiful smile that would wash away the worry and pain I would feel just by looking at him, that was his little 'gift' as I called it, but now I can't see it. All I can do is watch from afar as he cried and cried; they told him the horrible news that I wish wasn't true but it was. Luckily she was by his side, Wakana was by his side, and she gently and carefully held his small hand into hers and tried her best to comfort him. She too was in pain, her heart aching as well but her child, our child, was her first priority. Rikuo continued to cry and cry, letting all the pain and sadness out, that was the best thing for him, and if he were to keep it all inside it would only hurt him more than do any good. As I watch him I think back to the day when he was born, the day my son was born. I was so excited that I couldn't even believe I was a father, the feelings that my father explained to me once finally made sense; it was a feeling of joy and happiness as well as pride, a feeling that had a significant meaning as I held the newborn child in my arms. I continue to watch and as time slowly passed by Rikuo's crying slowly transform into quiet sobs. Slowly he wipes the tears that were still falling and he told Wakana that he would be alright and he wished to be alone, although it pained her to see him in such a state she had to be strong for him. Slowly she got up and tried her best to give him a smile but couldn't so instead she gave him a hug and a kiss on his check and quietly left like he asked, although I could see the worry in her eyes she wished to respect his request as well. It wasn't easy, what more would a parent want then be there by their child's side in their times of need.<p>

Once he was left alone in his room he continued to cry, silent tears of sadness slowly fell from his brown orbs as he let the pain out in the only way he could. He was told of the terrible new and he knew what it all meant but it wasn't easy for a four year old to experience. An experience that didn't only change his world but the world of everyone who surrounded him and those he loves. He continued to cry silently on his own and before long his eyes began to slowly close, he was tired and even though he was hurt he needed to rest, the events that occurred were too much for him to handle and one way to help him relax would be for him to sleep. I watched him as he silently grabbed a cover and closed his eyes letting sleepiness take over him. I watch over him and once I made sure he was in the world of dreams I decided to pay him a visit 'there', it was the only way he would be able to see me. I concentrate and slowly I enter our world, a world that only those of the Nurarihyon bloodline and those who are chosen by them can enter. As I step into our world I slowly make my way over to the only visible tree and see the founder of our clan, my father, Nurarihyon. As I get closer I see he was holding onto someone, although my heart was racing and thinking about who it was deep inside I knew the answer, I continued to walk and my steps slowly come to a halt once I was beside him, in his arms was the person who I came to see, my child, Rikuo.

"He's a tough little guy you know?" he voices quietly making sure he wouldn't wake the child up.  
>"…" I gave no response, there was nothing I could say to make him feel better, nothing I could do.<br>"He really misses you, we all do, I do." he says. I look down guilt rushing in as I once more see the pain I've caused. It wasn't intentional but I had to do something or else Rikuo, Rikuo to would-

"He's strong though," he manages to say, I look up and try to look him in the eyes but couldn't meet them since they were covered by his golden locks. I slowly turn my head but something shiny caught my eye, I blink as I realize what I was seeing, a tear, a tear that ran down my father's cheek, a tear that was my fault. "Dad I…" I couldn't say anything, I wanted to but I couldn't, I didn't know what to say. 'I'm sorry, I'm really sorry'. The last time I saw him cry was when our princess, his princess passed away, something that only I witnessed and that our princess took with her. I wonder if Rikuo's feeling what I did on that fateful day? No, I know he's feeling much, much worse.

We both stay quiet, me standing beside my father as he was sitting down holding onto a sleeping Rikuo. He quickly ruffles his brown locks and gives him a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Before I realize it he's standing up facing me with the intention of giving me a sleeping Rikuo.  
>"Here," he starts, "you came to visit him right?"<br>I stay quiet for a moment not able to reply but then I slowly gave my answer, "Yeah, that's the least I can do."  
>"Don't worry, he's sad, she's sad, we're all sad but I'm proud of you. You saved your son's life. I'd do the same for my son without a second thought." He says as he smiles to me, once more I remember things from the past, when I was small so many told me that my father was a great leader but not much of a father figure. Gyuuki even told me that once, when I was still but a baby, he carried me like a sack of potatoes or something, I laughed. I would now laugh at all those who spoke wrong of him because standing before me was a man that I was proud to call my father. He did his best and for that I'm grateful, he was a great husband to my mother and a great father to me, he was always watching over me even when others thought he wasn't.<br>"Thank you." I manage to whisper. He knew I was feeling really guilty, he knew since he along with my mother raised me, and just like the father he too was he was watching over me. He continues to smile and as I grab Rikuo into my arms he ruffles my hair like he did to Rikuo not that long ago. I manage to form a small smile and he smiles at both of us.

"I'm proud of you Rihan." he says as he connects his forehead to mine, he would do that whenever I got hurt back when I was a child. He would even give me a scolding and once I remember crying because I felt that I disappointed him but my mother came and explain it to me, "Koi-kun, Ayakashi-sama does and says what he does because he cares, don't be sad my child, he loves you so much. He would do anything to protect you and me, that's how much Ayakashi-sama cares for us Koi-kun, you're our beloved child my dear." That same day my father came back and he apologized for the scolding and rash behavior, he had only been worried about me and at that time he connected our foreheads for the first time saying, "I'm sorry Rihan, but if something happened to you I would never forgive myself, you and Youhime, both of you mean everything to me and if something were to happen to either of you I could never forgive myself for not being able to protect you like I should, I'm sorry my child."

He backs away and smiles once more, he slowly turns around and begins to walk away waving his hand 'goodbye'. Then he disappears signaling that he's left our world for now leaving me and Rikuo all alone.

I slowly shift my gaze to see my child, he was sleeping to peacefully in my arms that it felt like what I witnessed a while ago with his mother was nothing but a bad dream but it wasn't, it was all real. After a while I couldn't take it anymore, before I knew it I collapsed on my knees hugging tightly onto my son. My son who wouldn't have his father by his side to see him grow, teach him how to play sports, and in my world teach him how to become a yokai and be the future commander of our clan. The feeling and pride of watching my child slowly grow up to become a wonderful man, I love my child and there was nothing I wished more than to see my one and only child grow up into someone amazing. No one was here in our world besides us two so I let go of being a 'leader' and having that strong heart for a moment and cry. I cry my heart out as I hug my child and let all those feelings leave me just like Rikuo did before he slept. Slowly I begin remembering the times we spent together all the way since the day he was born. The first time I cried with him were tears of happiness as I held the newborn child in my arms, now I cry tears of sadness, I know I'm not the only one in pain but still I let it all out. I can't contain it in or I'll just hurt myself even more. I was happy Rikuo was safe and alive, but sad I won't be by his side. I will, but he won't be able to see me like he used to. The pain and guilt that I felt and knew was slowly consuming me and was slowly leaving me as I let all my emotions out as a parent would when they knew they would no longer be able to hold the small delicate hand of their child and guide them in their life. It was so much but I still continued, although I was a leader, although I had many other responsibilities above all else I was a father. I let the last of my aching pain leave me and I slowly wipe my eyes of any remaining tears, if Rikuo woke up and saw me in such a state it wouldn't be good, I want him to see me as he usually would despite what was happening. I stare down at his still sleeping form and smile, Rikuo was always so cute and now that I see him once more his 'gift' comes into action, seeing the face of my child once more brought a smile to my face. I give him a gentle kiss on his cheek as a quiet 'thank you' for his 'gift' and slowly he begins to open his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Papa, are you alright?" I ask, he didn't answer; he only gave me a hug. While I let Papa hug me I smile, I remember being sad but that doesn't matter, not when Papa is by my side, Papa always makes things better. As Papa lets go I look up at him.<br>"Ne, ne Papa, are we going to play together today?" I ask him.  
>"Sorry Rikuo, but I won't be able to."<br>"But why Papa, Rikuo-kun wants to play with Papa, can we, only if it's a little bit? Rikuo-kun misses Papa whenever he's not home."  
>"I know little one, I know, but we can't play right now, we can talk and be together here though. Doesn't Rikuo-kun want to spend some time with Papa?"<br>I nod, "Yes I do, I love spending time with Papa, but what do you mean that we can't play?"  
>He stays quiet, a sad look in his eyes, I wait for him to answer and after a while he talks, "I'm no longer part of your world my child, we can only meet in this world, in this world of dreams Rikuo." I stay quiet not understanding anything, I was confused and I didn't know why. Then I remembering being sad, everything that I forgot moments ago slowly began to resurface.<p>

Flashes of that horrible event that occurred not too long ago flash once more before my eyes, everything, father on the ground, blood everywhere, father moving and telling me to run away from the darkness and once more I see blood. I ran home crying and scared sad but I knew that I had to escape from where I was. As I run home I see Gyuki and I run to him hugging him and trembling violently as I cry and called for "Papa." He picks me up and tries to calm me down, the first thing he notices is blood on me and he knows I'm not its owner. He hugs me once more attempting to calm me down but I was scared. I wanted my papa but papa was hurt and I couldn't help. As I cry my yells echo throughout our home and the others come out ready to battle if need be. I try to calm down but I couldn't stop shaking as I still remember seeing blood all over papa. Then my grandpa comes out and he asks Gyuki what was going on. Before I let him attempt to answer I cry and yell. "Grandpa, Papa, Papa's hurt!" I reach my arms towards him and Gyuki hands me over to grandpa without hesitation. Grandpa immediately takes a hold of me and worry is written all over his face as he sees the blood on me, he knows it's not mine as well but he doesn't ask anything at first. He only hugs me and rubs my back and slowly begins to calm me down. After a few minutes my crying turns into faint sobs as my grandpa holds onto me, and even though everyone else at home wants to know what is going on grandpa makes sure they stay quiet, he then asks quietly, "What Happened?"

Tears run down my face as fear begins to take over, I take a deep breath and told him everything that I could, "The onee-san, we played, then I went to see something then, then when I came back to Papa someone screamed. Once I got there he, Papa, he was on the floor. There was blood, onee-san had a sword and she was smiling, then she came close to me. I began to walk back and then she was in front of me. She said she was 'going to end the cursed blood of Nurarihyon' and then Papa pushed me out of the way. Then onee-san hurt him again, Papa, he said to run away from the darkness and I was scared and I ran. I'm scared grandpa; Papa is hurt he needs help, please help Papa." Once I finished saying what I could everyone was outside and had listened to what I said. Then he asked me one last question.

"Where's Rihan, where's your papa Rikuo?" I slowly pointed in the direction of the garden where I was with trembling hands.

"We went that way." He gave a nod and immediately many of our Clan's members vanished towards the garden. "Rikuo stay here with Gyuki okay?" I nod as he hands me over to Gyuki and Gyuki holds onto me tightly.

"Gyuki watch over Rikuo and Wakana, I'll go check things out, understood?"

"Yes, Commander."

With that Grandpa left with the others and Gyuki took me inside with Gozu and Mezu trying to get my mind off the current events but not before cleaning me up. In the distance I was able to hear Mama crying and Keijoro too trying to calm her down.

* * *

><p>"Rikuo don't cry." I tell him as he begins to quietly sob, it reminded me of when he learned to walk. He would smile and giggle once he took a few steps but if he fell down he would start to sob, trying to remain strong but still sobbing even if only quietly, he would stop once Wakana or I would pick him up. SoI did what I did back then; I picked Rikuo up and hugged him again while rubbing circles on his back. "There, there my boy, it'll be alright. No matter what happens I'll watch you from afar. Papa will never leave your side. As long as you remember me, I'll always be in your heart my little one."<p>

"Promise Papa, you promise?"

"I promise Rikuo."

"Okay, don't worry Papa, Rikuo-kun will take care of Mama and Rikuo will grow strong. I'll become the next Supreme Commander of the Nura Clan and be even stronger than Grandpa and Papa, I promise!" I smile at his enthusiasm and ruffle his brown locks remembering my old man's words, 'He's a tough little guy, you know?' I can't help but smile.

"I can't wait to see the day you become the Third Rikuo, work hard alright?"

"Hai Otou-san!"

I couldn't help but laugh slightly being with Rikuo, even if only for a little bit, he always makes feel better no matter what happens to me.

"Rikuo, time to go!" my father says as he returned once more, this time to pick Rikuo up and take him back. By the looks of it, Rikuo didn't want to leave just yet, "But, but Grandpa, Rikuo-kun wants to be with Papa a bit longer. Please Papa, Grandpa?" I stare up at my father and we both nod immediately knowing what to do and say.

"Oi Rikuo, your papa needs to stay. We have to go." My father begins Rikuo's face turns into a sad one and I immediately intervene.

"But every day you can come here with Grandpa and we can all be here together okay? I promise" he looks up and immediately smiles.

"Okay, but it's a promise right Papa, Grandpa?" We both couldn't help but smile and laugh and respond, "Hai, promise!"  
>"Okay, I'll go with Grandpa but I promise to come back tomorrow okay Papa?" I smile, happy that his beautiful smile returned once more.<br>"Okay, I'll be waiting here for you and Grandpa."  
>"Okay Papa!" he surprised me, catching me off guard and quickly gives me a hug and a kiss on my cheek.<br>"I love you papa." He says with a smile. I return the gesture as well.

"I love you too Rikuo."  
>"We'll be back tomorrow Rihan so don't worry too much, I'll be there."<p>

"Yeah I know, watch over them alright, I'm sorry for just leaving everything to you like that, you've retired and now once more you're forced to take your seat back."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Don't worry about it Koi-kun, I'll watch over everything until the time is right to leave once more and then it will be for good." I smile at the familiar nickname that only those who watched me grow up called me by, even though I left everything to my father I knew he would fill in for me and when the time was right and if Rikuo wanted to, he would be in charge of our Clan.

"Bye Papa! We'll see you tomorrow okay!"

"Bye Rikuo, see you tomorrow my child"

He slowly stands up and makes his way towards my father who happily picks him up in his arms. I see them both smiling and I smile too, even though I won't be by his side I know Rikuo will be in good hands, he's not alone everyone will guide him in my place. I trust my family, my friends, my father and my wife. Rikuo is and will be in good hands; I'll watch him from afar and wish the very best for him and everybody else. Soon they both wave goodbye and slowly vanish.

I was left alone; I look up and see the Sakura behind me, beauty indeed. I remembering my mother telling me about the great battle, a great battle and rescue that made my father the Lord of Pandemonium and soon right after they got married and a while later I came into the world. My father told me about that even and always said that the Sakura reminded him of mother, a true beauty that brought peace to one's heart, mind, and soul with a single glance.

"I'll wait here, I won't leave don't worry." I slowly close my eyes letting sleep take over me and I rest, waiting till I get to see them the next day. "We'll see each other in our dreams and I'll watch over you from afar Rikuo. I'll watch you grow and live your life. My time in this world is over and yours is just beginning. Live for today and look forward to tomorrow and don't forget to smile my dear child, happiness comes to those who smile."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:This started as a dream I had a while ago, sadly it took me so long to write it all out. I had tears in my eyes I a wrote this, NuraMago, such a great series. Hope you guys like, Where Are You Going? will be updated soon, thank you all for your patience.

I have no beta so this is self edit, I re-read several times but I know there will be several mistakes, I'm human after all, not to mention grammar was never my strong point. Feel free to point them out, I'll change them asap. Thanks. ^^


End file.
